


This half-corpse can't guilt.

by wheniamqueen



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, This is another farty stupid vent :/, Uuuuuh, adam centric lol, most characters r just mentioned for like 2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniamqueen/pseuds/wheniamqueen
Summary: Adam always struggled to understand





	This half-corpse can't guilt.

He didn’t understand. He saved them, protected them from those who wanted to hurt them. They were innocent and these dirty, vile creatures hunted them like animals. What other choice did he have ? It was self defense, he didn’t mean to spill as much blood as he did. It was an accident, and Ghira won’t stop talking. _He’s so full of it._  
He really didn’t understand why Blake was upset, he didn’t understand her overemotional behaviour upon hearing of Adam's first kill, how mad she was at him. He couldn’t comprehend her anger, he did the right thing, _did he not ?_ What else should he have done ? Sit back and watch innocent Faunus getting slaughtered ? Just like he has in his childhood ? They were the victims. _He_ was the victim and he fought back. That was all. Why are they all mad ?  
  
You know, he _did_ feel guilt. He didn’t mean to, he knows it wasn’t the right thing to do. Maybe they weren’t so wrong after all. Maybe he deserved to be shunned. He doesn’t really understand, but he takes it all in and bottles it up. He deserves this.  
  
He really, _really_ didn’t understand why Blake was so critical of the White Fangs new leader. Sienna was strong, and changed the way how the world viewed Faunus faster than they ever imagined. What she did was right. Hurting humans was _right_ .  
They are in the right. Hearing Blake complain about how she wants to leave and how she wants things to go back to how they were is driving him insane. He wants to tell her that her parents fucking abandoned the faunus and how she is overreacting because she _never_ went through the same torture and abuse as him and she has _no idea_ how good it feels to see his oppressors fall. After all, _he_ was the victim. Then why was she so angry ?

  
Now that he’s older he’s looking back at all these moments. Adam has lost count of all the bodies he left behind him. The red carpet leading to his throne was a trail of blood and Blake can’t look him in the eye. All he wants for her is to look at him, but all he gets out of her is one single, choked sentence.  
_“Aren't you ashamed of yourself !?”_  
  
And he is, indeed, not. He doesn’t feel shame. Or guilt. Or...anything, honestly.  
He looks at Blake and a memory passes him in a flash, of when he was a little child, having broken his first ( and last, that being. ) toy. He remembers barely being old enough to be called a teenager when he looked at the broken shards of it and thought about if they were sharp enough to cut through his skin. The resemblance is there, isn't it ? Was she a toy to him ? Not in his mind, but she probably felt that way. Did he break her ? Not in his mind, but she probably feels that way. Does the damage he caused her make him want to die ? Absolutely, but she doesn’t seem to notice.  
_“I’m sorry.”_ he says, but does he mean it ? He doesn’t even know himself anymore. He doesn’t really know if he felt guilt. Or if he truly understood Blake’s emotions. He does know, though, that he is not the victim anymore.


End file.
